The Interloper
|refid = |dialogue = |footer = }} And I go to it now. Signs are all around that I am not the only one to hear the call. Though where they have failed, I will not, for it summons me alone in the end. Before I go deeper, for the truth revealed changes all by its very nature... Let it be known, in this world, the Interloper has chosen Jeff Lane as the conduit of the unknowable... Together the hidden reality becomes manifest at long last.|Jeff Lane|The Chosen}} The Interloper, also referred to as the Firstborn of the Wood,His birth is a creature found in Appalachia in 2102. Background The origin and identity of the the Interloper is unknown. The creature is only directly mentioned by Jeff Lane in recorded holotape messages and cultist notes. In the messages, Lane describes the nature of the Interloper's "calling" to himself and other members of the Mothman Cult. The Interloper is known to have communicated with the "First Priestess of the Wood," an honored individual who conveyed the creature's messages to the cult's followers.His Priestess The Priestess appears to have been placed into the coffin behind the lectern in the main cultist shrine. While previously just a "false memory," the creature's existence was confirmed to Jeff Lane after hearing a tale of the entity "made real" deep underground by a "mad story teller." It is at this point at which Lane describes the Mothman to be merely a creature, more similar to the human race than the Interloper ("unknowable horrors... of our subconscious minds").Interloper The creature later calls to Jeff Lane in a lucid vision, apparently inviting him deep into the depths of the Lucky Hole mine. He explains how that, although it appears others have also heard the Interloper's call, the entity summons him alone in the end. Lane further states that the Interloper chose him as the "conduit of the unknowable" and how the "hidden reality" will finally become revealed.The Chosen According to the series of notes spread throughout the mine, supernatural events occurred as the cultists inhabited the location, including the formation of a water spring.His springs It is unknown whether the creature is dead or merely unconscious, although the entity bleeds when struck by the player character and its tentacles occasionally move. Characteristics Biology The Interloper is an immense dormant creature sprawled in the depths of the Lucky Hole mine. It appears as an armless humanoid-like figure consisting of a vine- or root-like material. The front of the Interloper's skull appears to be collapsed, with tendril-like appendages emerging from its interior. Multiple disfigured arms protrude from the creature's back, ending in tensed, grasping hands. The creature appears to have supernatural abilities, including the alteration of nearby terrain and the ability to induce psychosis.Evident by Jeff Lane and other cultists' descent into madness Gameplay attributes Notes * Large metallic masks surround the creature, similar to those found in Watoga and a cave in Tanagra Town. * Low humming and droning static sound can be heard when near The Interloper. Appearances The Interloper appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The Interloper may be a reference to H.P. Lovecraft's works, especially pertaining to the Cthulhu mythos and "The Dunwich Horror." The dormant nature of the Interloper could be a possible reference to the Call of Cthulhu phrase "ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn," meaning "In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming." Similar to Fallout 4's Dunwich Borers, statue reliefs of a face populate the area, albeit in a higher volume. These "buried statues" might be a reference to another of Lovecraft's stories, "The Shunned House," in which the protagonist digs underneath an abandoned, haunted house, only to uncover the elbow of a colossal creature buried underneath. The creature's files show the creature as an actor with the editor ID "Gutpuker01." Category:Fallout 76 creatures ru:Чужак (Fallout 76)